


Remedy (Small Dose)

by kurusu



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurusu/pseuds/kurusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the world virtually came crashing towards an end, Tyrell had stopped seeing Elliot as extraordinary and started viewing him as divine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy (Small Dose)

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my tumblr so here's my A/N from there:  
> i wrote some tyrelliot well listening to my afternoon dream by jhene aiko on repeat and had several moments, got a few weird looks from my roommate when i started clutching my chest and fighting back tears tbh
> 
> idk if it was worth it because i kind of wrote it for my own pleasure and not to share, but then i thought why not so here it is.
> 
> this happens in a whole world that’s in my head for them and it’s kind of tyrell’s initial feelings for elliot before their relationship develops and he gets over his obsession and starts seeing elliot as a person (which is not a pretty transition but i might write that another time) and if you need kind of a time placement i’m going to have to say during the days that elliot can’t remember before tyrell went missing and if you want the exact lyrics that made me think of this i’d have to say uh everything (but the chorus tbh)

The stretch of dirty sand that made up the beach on Coney Island seemed to stretch inconceivably far and wide. The breeze from the ocean caressed Tyrell’s skin through his expensive three piece suit, ruffled his perfectly quaffed hair, and chilled his damp legs which set splayed in front of him in the wet sand as if he were a forgotten rag doll propped up on the beach. The buildings behind him gave off a feeling of desolation and emptiness, as if the apocalypse had happened and he wandered-lonely-to a beach to watch the salty green water lap at the shore as the fire that ravaged the world died down to flickering embers behind him.

Well, lonely, if it wasn’t for Elliot.

Tyrell glanced over to where Elliot stood yards away from him and felt as if he were an intruder in the world that Elliot has made.

There Elliot stood, an unassuming chaos entity, the horizon cutting his form into two halves: his upper half now adorned with a halo from the orange sky and his lower half encased in the blackness the sea. 

Earlier, Tyrell had been struck with a newly formed conviction. After the world virtually came crashing towards an end, he had stopped seeing Elliot as extraordinary and started viewing him as divine.

It felt like destiny lead him to the only man who could liberate and guide him. The only man who operated outside of the only reality he had ever known, a society that stretched him thin before ripping him violently in two.

But instead of being defeated by society, he found power outside its moral borders.

He had shown this peculiar man his newly discovered nature, possibly seeking acceptance or explanation for this revelation from an individual who had experience alone in a realm he did not. Maybe he was hoping for advice from someone who has been operating outside the bubble of society long before he knew there was a possibility other than trying to play its harsh game. Was he accepted in this new, dark yet free place he had been thrust into?

What exactly did Elliot show him in return? Compassion? Pity? Possibly the acceptance he'd been searching for.

What he did know was that Elliot would provide a solid point in his spoiled reality. He was something new to devote his life to.

If someone were to ask for his role in the new world Elliot has created, his simplest answer would be to call himself a follower, but the title he could most relate to would be disciple.

So here he sits with his hand testing the permeability of the wet sand beneath him, watching this transcendent creature look beyond the horizon, surely running through his own internal monologue and contemplating his next steps.

Steps Tyrell will follow diligently to the physical end of the world as he knows it now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm interested in writing more of this, way more than just this measly 400 or so words. So if you're interested please let me know and I might be motivated! Or just let me what you thought even if you don't want me to write more. You can also find it on my tumblr here: http://kurusucchi.tumblr.com/post/131464082426 (but I kind of edited it to post it here so it'll be a little different)


End file.
